Halloween Kiss
by Blaze Queenie
Summary: Miguel/Kai:During a BBA Halloween party, a stranger who looks familiar asks Kai to dance, at the end the stranger kisses Kai and leaves without a trace. Now Kai wants to know just who this stranger was that stole his first kiss.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Halloween Kiss  
**Summary:** During a BBA Halloween party, a stranger who looks familiar asks Kai to dance, at the end the stranger kisses Kai and leaves without a trace. Now Kai wants to know just who this stranger was that stole his first kiss.  
**Pairings: **?/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Spencer/Brooklyn, Bryan/Garland, ...  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOCness, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

Hey guys, I know I'm a bit early with this Halloween fic but better late than never. This fic is going to be either a two shot or three shot depends on how long I'll draw it out. X3 Anyway hope you'll like it.

Enjoy!

**Revised Completely: 2011/09/23**

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

Halloween.

The one day when everyone can be someone else or something. A day when kids get a chance to go collect candy wearing scary costumes. And give teeangers a reason to play scary pranks on unsuspecting people. Everyone loved Halloween.

_CRASH!__ BANG! ZOOM! _ "BRYAN! TALA!"

Well almost everybody...

Our very own beyblade enigma, Kai Hiwatari didn't think much of Halloween.

Why?

Well every year he not only gets harassed by hordes of fangirls at the open BBA Beyblade Special at the Beyblade Stadium, he also gets pranked by his own teammates which unfortunately were now the fearsome troublemaking duo Tala Ivanov and Bryan Kuznetsov from the Russian team Blitzkrieg Boys.

Kai didn't really hate Halloween in itself but the people who celebrated it and took advantage of it. So here he was, once again, pranked.

Tala and Bryan had pulled the old chicken trick out of the closet. But instead of white feathers they had used red ones. And now our dear enigma was covered in red paint, glue and red feathers.

Not a very pretty sight if you ask me.

"Hey Kai! Smile!" Tala shouted as he and Bryan stormed into the room. Tala holding a digital camera in his hands while Bryan was laughing at Kai. Who was becoming more annoyed by the minute.

Tala took a picture and smirked at the now fuming phoenix. "Now this picture will come in handy someday." the redhead said smugly.

"You two ..." Kai growled glaring holes in his two teammates.

Bryan wiped away a few tears from laughing so hard and grinned at Kai. "I can't believe you actually fell for that ... AGAIN!" the silver haired Russian said, putting emphasis the word 'again'. The two older Russians burst into laughter as a blush came unto Kai's cheeks from both anger and embarrassment.

It was true the two troublemakers had pulled this exact trick on him last year except they had used pink coloured feathers instead of red ones. Kai shuddered as he thought of how he had walked around for half a day plucking pink feathers from his body and clothes. Not a fun thing to do when you live with other people who can see it.

Kai grabbed a nearby small statue and threw it at his teammates in anger. The two Russians ducked for cover and looked at Kai with identical smirks on their faces. "Awh c'mon Kai, you should be thanking us. Now you don't havce to get dressed up for the BBA Halloween Dance tonight. I'm sure everyone will just love your new look à la Dranzer." Tala smirked while Bryan snorted in silent laughter.

"You guys are real assholes!" the enigma shouted storming away from the two teens. He almost knocked into Spencer who was carrying an excited Ian on his back. Spencer looked at the fuming teen as he stomped up the stairs of his two story luxury appartment. "Hey Kai, what's wrong?" the blonde male asked.

Kai threw his hands up in the air and said. "Ask those bloody childish teammates of ours." And he stormed to his room.

Spencer sighed and went into the living room where Tala and Bryan were cleaning up the 'crime-scene' of the prank. "Why were there red feathers sticking to Kai?" Ian asked innocently. "Did he fall for your prank again?" Bryan and Tala smirked and that was all the small Russian needed.

"Why you two pick on him so bad on Halloween is beyond me. Tell me that was the last prank today or Kai will blow up for sure." the bulky blond said.

"Well we do have one more ..."

"Aaaahhhh! Goddammnit Tala! Bryan! When I get my hands on you. I'll kill you!" they heard Kai scream from his bedroom. Tala and Bryan had to laugh again. While Ian just snickered along and Spencer shook his head.

"I hate Halloween!" Kai shouted as he trudged into his now pink bedroom and by pink I mean really neon pink and everything from top to bottom even his adjoined bathroom. Everything was just so ... pink!

"Bloody jerks. Every single year it's the same. I hate it, I hate Halloween. Stupid holiday, stupid pranks and than that stupid, stupid Dance!" the enigma ranted. He took a pillow and screamed in it in frustration.

After a while the enigma calmed down and sighed while he started cleaning his room up as best as he could. But he would probably have to get a new paint job to turn everything back to its normal colour, except for the sheets and his clothes. Yes Tala and Bryan had coloured them pink too, how Kai would rather not know and didn't care at the moment.

Now what was he supposed to do? He had to get changed for the Halloween Dance but his costume was ruined, because there was no way in hell he would wear pink angel robes and angel wings (it had been an idea from Max and Raul), so what the hell was he supposed to do now?

He sighed once more and decided to take a shower before deciding what to do about his situation. Luckily he found a clean white shirt and some black boxers in the bathroom, hidden behind his bathroom closet. After his shower Kai went downstairs and sat down on the couch, pulling up a blanket and putting on the tv, without a costume he didn't see the point in going to the Dance seeing as it was mandatory to wear a Halloween costume.

"Hey Kai, why aren't you dressed yet?" Bryan asked as he and the others came in all dressed up in their costumes. Tala was going as Wolverine this year. Bryan had this year decided to go as the Grinch, he even had his face painted green and put on a grinch wig and everything, if it weren't for the differences in character, body build and face one would think Bryan was really the Grinch. Spencer would go as Auron from Final Fantasy and Ian was dressed up as Stitch from Lilo and Stitch, it was cute.

"I'm not going. Besides you guys ruined my costume turning everything pink." Kai said smirking a bit as he knew without a costume he didn't have to go to that stupid dance. But when he saw the twin devilish grins on Tala and Bryan's faces his own faded quickly.

"What?"

Tala came over to him and put an arm casually around him. "You didn't think, we didn't think of that? Well guess what Kai .. we did." the redhead said.

Bryan came over and smirked at the smaller teen. "Kai, meet your new costume." the silver haired Russian said as he held out the costume he and Tala had chosen for Kai.

Kai wide eyed and mouth slack at the outfit before him, before shaking his head and waving his arms in refusal.

"No. There is no way, you'll ever _ever_ get me to wear _that_!"

:::A few hours later:::

"I can't believe I am _actually_ wearing this!" Kai whispered as he pulled at the jacket he was wearing. He couldn't believe he had let Tala and Bryan win! And now he was forced to wear this ... this stupid costume of Squall _freaking_ Leonhart from Final Fantasy VIII, which meant he had to wear the exact same _leather_ pants that particular character wore.

And goddamn were those uncomfortable!

'_At least I didn't have to wear the wig' _he thought. Kai squirmed a bit as they entered the BBA ballroom and were greeted by the other teams. Even the All Starz and the White Tigers, who after having gotten a serious explanation, became much friendlier towards the Blitzkireg Boys. There were also quite a few other people but all people with invitation, no fans or press allowed. Thank god, Kai mused.

If those vultures saw him in _this_, they would have a field day and so would his fans. Kai shuddered at the thought.

The DJ was already playing music and there were already a couple of people dancing on the dancefloor. And everything was decorated with Halloween decorations, there were even a few real pumpkins with scary faces and candles.

"Spencer!" An orange-haired genius came out from the crowd. Brooklyn smiled as he reached his larger lover and gave him a small kiss. The beyblade genius was dressed up as the Grim Reaper, seeing as he was an angel last year he thought it would be fitting, he even had the scythe.

"How come you guys are so late?" he asked.

"We had to get Kai dressed first." Tala said, shoving Kai in front of him.

"Wow, that outfit really looks good on you, Kai." the genius said smiling.

Kai blushed a bit uncomfortable, he still wasn't used to receiving compliments from anyone. "Umh .. thanks I guess." he said.

Brooklyn nodded and turned to his lover. "C'mon, you promised me a dance." he said as he dragged Spencer to the dancefloor.

"Ha, there he is. Sorry guys but I've got myself a God to catch." Bryan said as he sprinted off towards Garland who was dressed up as Ares, the God of War.

"Well I'm going over to Daichi and Kevin." Ian said as he saw his two friends at the snack table.

"Don't you three dare pull a stunt tonight." Kai warned the younger male.

Ian grinned, "Don't worry we won't." he said a bit to innocently and skipped off.

"Hey Tala!" Claude shouted as he waved the redhead over, smiling. The silver haired teen was dressed up as an Elf from Lord of the Rings, he even had the blond wig on and the traditional Elven ears.

Tala gave Kai a look and the enigma just sighed and said. "Just go, I'm going to get myself a drink."

The redhead gave a wolfish grin and ran up to Claude and spun him around. Kai blew a few strands of hair from his face as he took a plastic cup and filled it with punch. Kai stayed by the snack table for almost the entire time, he had a few talks with Ray, Raul, Max, King and others and the music was by now put up a volume higher.

It was when the DJ played the song 'Yesterday' sung by Leona Lewis something happened. A young man, taller than him wearing a William Turner outfit, complete with wig and fake small mustache and side burns came over to him.

The young man looked at him with sparkling eyes. He couldn't see the colour all that well because the lights had dimmed a bit for this slow song. The young man held out his hand and Kai vaguely heard: "Would you like to dance?"

Being mesmerized by this stranger, seeing as he looked quite familiar to Kai, he found himself saying:

"Yes."

And he took the young man's hand, to which the stranger led him to the dancefloor, put an arm around his waist and with the other he held Kai's right hand. And together they gently swayed to the music. Kai looked into the stranger's eyes but still couldn't identify the colour of them, but why did he look oh so familiar then? And why did he feel butterflies flying around in his stomach and why did he blush slightly when this stranger held him closer to his body?

And why did this feel so ... right? And when the last notes of the song were heard both Kai and the stranger were looking so deep into each other's eyes they never really could remember their faces coming closer until the stranger's lips touched his and Kai's closed his eyes letting himself be swept away in the sweet, blissful kiss of this perfect stranger.

It turned passionate but at the same time it stayed gentle and innocent and Kai put his arms around the stranger's neck pulling him a bit closer. When air became a problem they parted but they never broke eye contact as they did.

With a small blush Kai looked at the stranger confused. "Who are you?" he asked softly. The stranger kissed him gently on the lips again and Kai closed his eyes before he whispered into his ear,

"Find my voice and you'll find me."

Kai opened his eyes and found the stranger was gone. He blinked and blinked again before he blushed deeply, not believing he had just kissed a total stranger. And then he gasped.

Oh my god. He gave his _first_ kiss to a complete stranger?

Kai looked up again, noticing he was getting quite a few shocked looks from a few of his fellow bladers. He blushed a deep dark red and went outside, he sighed and started walking home. The blush never leaving his face.

And when he looked up at the sky with a full moon and million stars filling up the dark sky he whispered.

"I'll find you, whoever you are."

* * *

And that's it! X3 So what did ya think? Good, fluffy enough, loveeable enough and yes I thought Kai in leather pants would look good (thinks about it) (insert drool) (chibi-muse hits Blaze Queenie over the head) Oops sorry got so into my little fantasy.

Anyway I hope everyone liked this first chapter and next chapter will be up soon!

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Halloween Kiss  
**Summary:** During a BBA Halloween party, a stranger who looks familiar asks Kai to dance, at the end the stranger kisses Kai and leaves without a trace. Now Kai wants to know just who this stranger was that stole his first kiss.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Spencer/Brooklyn, Bryan/Garland, ...  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOCness, ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews: **BIG BIG BIG BIG THANKS to Rapunzelle, Sharingan Fox, Tenshi of Freedom, sasukoi, LunaTaichou, Elemental Gypsy, kissedbykai and Mizuki hikarifor reviewing. Thanks so much you guys!

And here I am again second chappie of this fic, and I hope everyone will like it so please …

Enjoy!

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

It's been three days since the Halloween dance and Kai still had no clue as to who his mysterious stranger was that kissed him. And it was starting to annoy Kai to no end.

He wanted to know, damnit!

Kai groaned and hid his face in his couch pillow in frustration and embarrassment. Every time he thought about that kiss he couldn't help but blush before scolding himself for letting a complete stranger kiss him in the first place!

"Gah!"

Kai threw his pillow against the wall and huffed. "Who the hell was he!" he shouted, not surprised when he received no answer as he was alone in the mansion today. His teammates were at the BBA for some casual training, nothing serious since there were no competitions in the near future.

But they could use the exercise anyway, so that left one very frustrated and agitated Russian on his own in his large mansion, with no one around. No wonder he was paranoid at times, don't you agree?

After seething in his own skin for a few more minutes the teen stood up. "That's it, I'm going out. And I'm going to find that guy, whoever the hell he is." Kai said to himself. He grabbed his scarf and went out the door unto the streets of Tokyo.

He was so preoccupied with his thoughts of who his 'stranger' could've been he never could explain how he ended up at the BBA headquarters. He just shrugged, stepped inside and went towards the training rooms.

He wasn't surprised when he found the Blitzkrieg Boys, BEGA, Barthez Battalion and the Majestics training, and no sign of G-rev. _'Lazy brats, the least they could do is train once in a while so they don't get to rusty,' _the enigma thought to himself.

He greeted most bladers before he went to sit down on a bench and stared off into nothing. "Hey Kai, are you alright?" Claude asked as he came over to the enigma. Kai huffed and crossed his arms and no he was not pouting, he was scowling.

Well trying too anyway…

"I just don't understand why I can't find him! I mean nobody but the teams and those few other people who were invited, I checked them all and nothing!" the enigma said in frustration. Claude chuckled a bit making Kai glare at him. "It's not funny." he said pouting.

"Yes it is, I've never seen you like this since I know you so forgive me if I find it funny that you, Kai Hiwatari, can't find the guy who kissed you at the Halloween Dance but are able to track down anybody else who hurts your friends." the silver haired teen said, his amethyst eyes sparkling with amusement.

Kai threw his hands up in the air and sighed. "I just don't get it. He must have been someone on the teams or with an invitation, or there was no way he could have gotten in. God this is so annoying." Kai said.

Claude patted him on the back in comforting way. "Don't worry, Kai, you'll find him … eventually." Claude said reassuringly.

"Yeah, … thanks." Kai said before rubbing his temples and standing up. But it was then he noticed something. He took a quick look around before he turned to Claude. "Hey … where's Miguel?" he asked curiously. It was unlike the blonde to not be training while the rest of his team was.

Now that he thought about it he hadn't seen Miguel in three days. Was there something wrong with the blonde? Kai hoped not, Miguel was one of the few people he actually really liked and got along with quite well. And he had to admit he had this teeny tiny crush on the blonde.

Just a little one really. The tiny little voice in Kai's hand had this to say.

_Liar, liar pants on fire!_

…

Okay maybe a not so little one then. Another little rhyme from his little voice and Kai pouted mentally. Okay maybe he had a big crush on the blonde. So what? He couldn't help it if the blonde was so handsome, and kind and charming and … Kai shook his head as a blush settled on his cheeks.

'_Not the best of time to be distracted … gotta find that guy. Remember the one that KISSED YOU! Does that ring a bell_,' he thought to himself.

Claude raised an eyebrow as he saw the enigma have an inner conflict with himself. "He's outside training with Dark Gargoyle. Some new fancy move he's been trying to get right for a while now." Claude said as he pointed towards the exit.

"Oh thanks." Kai said as he went outside not noticing the many smirks on his fellow bladers faces.

Claude came over to Tala as the redhead put an arm around his waist. "Think Miguel will tell him?" he asked.

Claude chuckled, "No way, but Kai will find out anyway I just hope it won't take to long. Those two should just get it on with. They've been playing around for long enough." Claude said.

"Well then let's hope those two finally come clean, neh?" Bryan said grinning.

"Yeah, let's hope."

:::Outside the BBA:::

Kai walked through he BBA grounds, and no sign of Miguel anywhere. "Where could he be?" he asked himself.

"C'mon, you can do it!" said a voice from behind large bushes, Kai froze.

That voice!

No it couldn't be? Kai jumped over the bushes and was surprised when he saw Miguel picking up Dark Gargoyle growling in frustration. "Damnit, why can't I concentrate?" the blonde asked himself as he readied his blade.

He launched his blade and it went spinning right from left before coming to a rock. "Dark Gargoyle. Pulverize that rock." Miguel commanded his voice a bit deeper than Kai remembered it to be, it sounded so much like …

No it couldn't be, it was impossible. He shook his head and watched Miguel's blade make contact with the rock but did not even make a scratch as it flew back and stopped spinning landed a few inches in front of Miguel's feet. "Argh! It's no use. I give up!" the blonde said, he sounded so frustrated that Kai walked over to him, maybe he could help him.

"Maybe you should try channelling your emotions to your blade, that way it'll get that extra little push it needs." Kai said suddenly. Miguel whirled around to look at him. And the blonde scratched his head and laughed nervously.

Nervously?

Wait was Miguel nervous? "Hey Kai, I didn't see you there." he said, his voice back to that same soft and silky voice Kai was oh so familiar with. There was no way Miguel could have been that guy, Kai realised. Their voices may sound very alike but there was a very tiny difference. The voice he heard at the dance was a bit deeper filled with an emotion he couldn't quite place.

"Why are you training so hard? There aren't any competitions in the future." The enigma asked curiously.

"Oh, it's nothing I just needed to do something. I have a lot on my mind right." the blonde replied.

"Oh … well maybe I can help." Kai said, coming closer to the blonde.

"Well … I … umh … it's a little bit … complicated." the blonde said laughing nervously.

Kai frowned crossing his arms, the blonde was hiding something and he felt a little disappointed Miguel wouldn't tell him what he was hiding. "Really? How so?" he asked.

"Umh … well you see … last night at the Dance …. I umh …" Miguel was making very nervous hand movements as he bit his lip. _'Oh god, how did I get myself into this? I can't tell him I was the one that kissed him. God I was so stupid! I should have never have done that, what if I ruined everything now? I should not have drunk that martini Tala gave me. Oh god I hope he doesn't find out,' _the blonde thought almost panicking.

"Well?" Kai asked, he couldn't understand why the blonde was so nervous. Wait did he say he went to the dance? But how come he didn't see him there? "You went to the dance last night, I didn't see you there as what where you dressed?" Kai asked curiously.

Miguel deadpanned and a few sweat drops appeared on his head. Okay now Miguel was not really someone who would run from a confrontation but seeing as his crush was the one who he had to confront he didn't think he would get away with kissing the enigma and then leaving without a trace. So he did the only thing he could think off.

He pulled a 'Run and hide' act.

"Oh look at the time. I really need to go, I guess I'll see you around. Bye Kai!" Miguel said and in a flash he was gone.

"Hey, wha-…"

Kai blinked a few times before giving a confused look. "What was that about?" The enigma thought to himself, maybe it had been something he said. Nah it couldn't be he barely said three sentences. Then what could po-… wait a minute.

The blonde did get even more nervous when he asked him about the dance last night. Had he done something? If so … what? "I've got to find out." Kai said as he stalked back into the training room grabbed a surprised Bryan by his arm and dragged him outside back unto the streets of Tokyo.

"Hey, Kai what's going on?" Bryan asked.

"You're going to help me break in." Kai said.

Bryan deadpanned, since when did the enigma need his help to break into something? Normally he was the one that stopped him from doing it and now he was gonna do it himself. Bryan grinned, maybe he could use this moment later if he decided to break into Hiro's apartment and prank him again.

Bryan was really surprised when they ended up at Miguel's apartment and the enigma looked at him. "You're the lock expert help me open this." Kai asked.

Bryan grinned, this was going to be great he just knew it. "Okay, let me see this baby." Bryan said as he looked at the lock, it was an easy one, just a standard lock nothing to complicated.

He took out a paperclip, formed something with it and then pushed it in the lock. Not a minute later they heard a click and the door opened. "There you go." Bryan said grinning.

"Thanks, Bryan." Kai said, he cautiously stepped into Miguel's apartment, now that he was here he felt a bit guilty about this, but he needed to know or his curiosity would kill him.

Kai looked back at his teammate. "You better leave, I don't want you to get into trouble, I'll take full responsibility anyway." Kai said.

Bryan shrugged. "Fine by me. But I have a question." he said.

"What?"

Bryan smirked, "Why did you want me to break into Miguel's apartment?" the Russian asked.

"None of your business." Kai said as he closed the door in Bryan's face. The Russian grinned, oh he was so gonna tell Tala about this, this was priceless!

Kai took a look around, Miguel's apartment was fairly simple, with a small kitchen, living room, bathroom and of course bedroom. "What am I doing? I shouldn't be doing this." Kai told himself but his curiosity didn't let him think very long as he saw a familiar fake sword lying on Miguel's couch.

"What the …" Kai picked up the sword and examined it. "It's the same, but how … no way!" he whispered his eyes wide. He went for Miguel's bedroom, feeling a blush coming unto his cheeks, god why was he doing this? He actually broke into Miguel's apartment and now he was going into his bedroom, this did so not feel right.

Miguel's bedroom was nice, it had a large double bed, with two nightstands on each sides, a wardrobe and dressing in the same colour and of course very large windows and a small balcony. It looked really nice and homey.

When he looked at the floor he saw something sticking out from beneath Miguel's bed, seems like he had hastily put it there. Curiosity took over and he cautiously went over and bend down taking out the something, which turned out to be a small box. His eyes widened when he saw what was in it.

It was a Will Turner costume.

But that means … "Miguel kissed me?" Kai whispered as he touched his lips a blush deeper then any he had ever had in his life covered his cheeks. Now he understood why the blonde was so nervous, he probably thought Kai would get mad at him.

Sure he was going to give the blonde a peace of his mind for leaving him like that but the kiss … well… .

Kai smiled, he definitely is not going to get mad at the blonde for that, just as he was about to get up he froze as he heard a very familiar voice behind him.

"Kai? What are you doing here?"

Uh-oh, busted.

* * *

So what do you think? I couldn't help myself so it's going to be a treeshot X3. I hope everyone liked it. Byez!

Review!


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Halloween Kiss  
**Summary:** During a BBA Halloween party, a stranger who looks familiar asks Kai to dance, at the end the stranger kisses Kai and leaves without a trace. Now Kai wants to know just who this stranger was that stole his first kiss.  
**Pairings: **Miguel/Kai  
**Side Pairings:** Spencer/Brooklyn, Bryan/Garland, ...  
**Warnings:**Yaoi, fluff, OOCness, LEMON! ...  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own!

**Reviews:** Big thanks and hugs to MintCa, lazygirl, dragonfire7654321, Rapunzelle, sasukoi, Sharingan Fox, Tenshi of Freedom, Elemental Gypsy and kissedbykai for reviewing, thank you very very much!

And here's the third and final chappie of Halloween Kiss and sorry for the long wait but I had a big test I had to prepare for. So anyway read and hope you like it!

Enjoy!

WARNING LEMON AHEAD!

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

_Last time…_

_Kai smiled, he definitely is not going to get mad at the blonde for that, just as he was about to get up he froze as he heard a very familiar voice behind him._

"_Kai? What are you doing here?"_

_Uh-oh, busted. _

Now…

"I-I … I was just …umh." Kai stuttered. God was he really stuttering, in front of Miguel no less? And why the hell was he doing it anyway, it's not like he did something wrong. Okay so he had broken into the blonde bedroom, but he had a good reason.

…

Well more like he was too curious for his own good.

"You were what?" Miguel asked confused.

Kai bit his lip but then he realised he still had the costume in his hands. "Wait a minute. I don't need to explain myself. You're the one who should!" Kai said shoving the costume in Miguel's face.

The blonde's blue eyes got wide and a deep blush settled on his cheeks. "Umh … I- … well- you… He … You broke into my apartment." Miguel said giving Kai a stern look, while hoping the bluenette would forget about the costume.

Kai glared at the blonde. "Oh no you don't. You explain to me why you dressed up as Will Turner and took my _first_ kiss and then just bailed on me!" Kai said poking the blonde in the chest and having to look up because Miguel was taller then himself.

Miguel sighed and blushed, putting his two index fingers together like a small child that had done something wrong.

Kai thought the blonde look cute like that but shook that thought away quickly, _'ogle and coo later now getting an explanation out of Miguel,'_ Kai thought to himself.

Eventually Miguel looked him back in the eye. "Well … there's no easier way to say this." The blond took a deep breath and gave Kai a soft and loving look.

"I love you."

Surprised Kai blushed, he never thought Miguel would just come out and say it right now. But if he could do it …

Miguel watched several emotions pass through Kai's ruby red eyes and the longer the enigma stayed silent the more nervous he got and a bad feeling started forming in his gut. He was about to turn around and walk out when Kai suddenly, almost shyly put his small hands on his chest and whispered four words the blonde never expected to hear.

"I love you too."

Looking at the beautiful enigma so close to him with a blush on his face, Miguel couldn't resist and kissed him.

Kai kissed back, though a bit shyly, and let the blonde dominate the kiss as Kai put his arms around his neck and pressed himself closer to the blonde.

Moans and mewls were heard as both teens started to unconsciously step back until Kai's legs hit the bed and both went tumbling on the soft dark red sheets.

When they broke apart Miguel looked at Kai smiling at him, love filling up his gorgeous sapphire eyes. Kai looked at him through half lidded eyes as the blonde kissed him on the nose and cheek before whispering sweet nothings into his ear. Some of the things the blonde said made Kai blush harder but he let himself be swept away when Miguel kissed him again, the kiss was passionate and filled with love.

When a tongue brushed his lips, Kai gasped giving Miguel acces to his hot cavern and the blonde explored every inch of his mouth, leaving him breathless as mews and soft moans left his mouth.

A rather loud gasp escaped him when Miguel put a hand under his shirt and teased his sensitive nipples. After much teasing on Miguel's part their shirts came off along with the rest of their clothing, as they lay now forgotten on the floor.

Kai moaned as Miguel put kisses on his neck, gently biting on a sensitive spot just below his ear. The blonde went down placing kisses and bites everywhere on the soft pale skin until he reached Kai's manhood.

Miguel took the enigma's manhood into his mouth, completely surprising Kai as he emitted loud gasps and whimpers. He couldn't take it anymore, the blonde's teasing and the pleasure were driving him mad. He thought he was going to explode from all the pleasure.

As the pressure in his lower region began to built and built he tried to buck his hips, trying to get more off the pleasure the blonde was giving him. But Miguel held his hips down, emitting a whimper and loud moan from Kai.

God he couldn't take it any more! And without warning waves of pleasure overrode his body as it shuddered by the intensity of the pleasure and he screamed as he spilled his essence.

Miguel kissed his hip but moved back up until he hovered over Kai, kissing him. Distracting him while he slid one leg between Kai's causing the smaller teen's legs to instinctively spread a bit further.

But when he felt Miguel start to caress him inside, Kai blushed and broke the kiss to bite his lip and gasp as Miguel started to scatter kisses on his neck.

The feeling was unfamiliar, uncomfortable but amazing at the same time. Luckily Miguel's gentle kisses distracted him from the odd sensation. That was until the blonde hit something which caused white hot pleasure to course through his body.

He never noticed Miguel remove his fingers, as the pleasure still had a hold of him, until he felt something much larger and thicker enter him. He winced and grabbed unto Miguel's shoulders, almost sinking his nails in the blonde's bronze skin. A few tears made their way down the enigma's cheeks.

Miguel kissed them away gently stopping all movement when he was fully inside the smaller teen, waiting until Kai had adjusted. He didn't want to hurt Kai, he wanted the enigma to feel nothing but pleasure from this.

Kai calmed down after a while and noticed Miguel still wasn't moving, he wanted the blonde to move damnit and so he squirmed underneath him. Miguel got the hint and started thrusting, gently at first but as he heard Kai's pleasure filled mews and moans he sped up trying to find that one special spot that would make Kai see stars.

A sudden scream of pleasure made it clear he had found it and kept thrusting hitting that same spot over and over again causing extreme pleasure course through Kai's body.

Kai couldn't think, couldn't hear and couldn't do anything except feel the pleasure and hear Miguel's own moans and groans of pleasure as they rocked together towards completion.

When those soft screams turned into shrieks and was brought down into a kiss, Miguel knew Kai was close, real close and he pounded into Kai hitting his sweet spot deep each time. Kai threw his head back and screamed as he finally found his release and clenched his muscles around the shaft inside of him as he released between their joined bodies.

Miguel groaned as the pressure became too much for him and came right after, releasing his essence into the enigma, claiming him as his. He gently got off Kai, before he would collapse, not wanting to collapse on top of the now shivering teen.

Kai wasn't shivering from cold, no he was shivering from the mind blowing orgasm he just had. Never in his life had he known one could feel so much pleasure.

Miguel pulled the soft sheets over their bodies and then proceeded to take the enigma into his arms looking at him. "You okay?" Miguel whispered.

"Yeah." Kai said softly, starting to feel sleepy. He snuggled closer to Miguel as the blonde tightened his hold on the enigma.

The blonde kissed his forehead, moving away a few bangs to do so. Kai sighed happily and tilted his head a bit up so he could kiss Miguel once more. "I never did get to give you a 'Happy Halloween'." Kai said softly.

Miguel chuckled. "Well I think that kiss counted, don't you think so." he said.

Kai blushed but nodded. "I guess. But still … Happy Halloween, Miguel."

"Happy Halloween, Kai."

Kai smiled, and put his head on Miguel's chest and started to doze off. From now on he knew he would love going to those Halloween dances, if they gave him this result.

He couldn't wait until next year!

* * *

Yeah, the lemon wasn't planned, but I thought I haven't written one in a long while so I should write one.

Anyway hope you all liked it! X3

Review!


End file.
